


猎物 III（番外二）

by MoonSTar_cc



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSTar_cc/pseuds/MoonSTar_cc
Summary: *BDSM预警*学生赫 vs 老师海
Kudos: 8





	猎物 III（番外二）

李东海也不知道为什么醒来会是这样的情况。

他整个人都被扒光了，双手被一条红丝带绑在之前李赫宰跟他一同到家具店里买回来的复古床上，消失了半个月的小男友坐在床边低着头不知道在翻找什么。

本来还迷迷糊糊的人瞬间清醒，瞪大了眼睛，抬起脚踢了踢李赫宰的后腰开口问道：“你你你…你什么时候回来的…快放开我。”

被踢了的人也不恼，李东海根本没用什么力气，就像是之前把那人压在床上，那人还抬起腿用膝盖蹭他的腰一样，在李赫宰眼里更有挑逗的意味。

“海海是昨天玩得太累了吗？我什么时候回来的不知道就算了，我把你扒光绑在床上的时候你也一点反应都没有。”

一回来就说混账话，李东海如果不是现在手被人绑着，一定会狠狠在那人胸前打上一巴掌。虽然每次打完都因为李赫宰迅速泛红的皮肤而心疼得凑近亲上一口。

也没有想要李东海回答什么，李赫宰低头给李东海送上一个早安吻后便又低头在自己早上回来的时候特意去买的袋子里拿东西，一边还开口说道：“昨天就结束工作了，本来就打算今天回来陪你，结果老师昨天自己忍不住，搞得我直接改签到今天最早的一班飞机回来。”

“我昨天就告诉过你了吧，你今天也别想下床了。”

李东海躺在床上瞪大了眼睛看着李赫宰，他是做好心理准备今天那人回来会把他压在床上狠狠地做，甚至还期待了一下，但是不是一大早就来啊！一点下床的机会都不留给他吗！

然后李赫宰便看到床上的爱人在看清自己从袋子里拿出来的东西以后，把本就瞪得够大的眼睛瞪得更大了，躺在床上彻底炸毛。

“你买了什么东西回来！我跟你说！我是绝对不会戴的！”

李赫宰手上拿着的是一个毛茸茸的猫耳朵发箍和一个猫尾巴肛塞，是他特意选的，从很早以前就想用在李东海身上的东西。

他知道李东海虽然玩得很开，但是每次逗他喊他像只小野猫的时候那人都会打他，然后拒绝李赫宰想要给他买这些小玩具的提议，结果没想到李赫宰今天真的买回来了，还趁他睡觉的时候把他绑在床上。

“老师，你知道我第一次在蓝夜见到你的时候，我就觉得你是一只小野猫，吸人精气的那种。”李赫宰把猫尾巴放在一旁，两只手抓着猫耳朵发箍两边就往李东海头上戴，结果李东海在床上摇头晃脑的，怎么也戴不上。

李赫宰也不急，这种事情当然要两个人都开心才最好，他没有想要强迫李东海做这个，他真的只是很想看李东海戴上猫耳朵和猫尾巴的样子，那一定很美。

但如果李东海不愿意的话，他也愿意放弃。虽然在放弃之前，李赫宰还是想努力一下的。

“海海，老师是真的不喜欢吗？”

李东海双手被绑着也没法动作，见李赫宰停下动作了也没有继续挣扎，只是双眼死死盯着李赫宰，见那人没有在跟他玩笑而是真的在问他意见的时候，李东海还是先败下阵来——他是不是太宠着李赫宰了？

说实话，也不是不喜欢，就只是那人总是在床上说他叫的像只小猫一样，现在又要真的把他装扮成猫猫，心里觉得害羞罢了。

“那…那就这一次，以后你不许把这些东西用在我身上。”

眼看李东海答应了，李赫宰刚刚还有些委屈巴巴的脸瞬间转了晴，嘴角带着笑，伸手把刚刚没有戴上的猫耳朵给李东海戴上，让李东海觉得那人刚刚是故意装委屈的。

但现在这样的情况，李赫宰反倒不像是一个用强硬命令逼着李东海答应的dom，他尊重他的爱人，他宁愿现在这样，像是得到李东海的允诺，而不是用dom的身份去命令李东海服从他。

“老师，你真的很可爱，戴上猫耳朵更可爱了。”

“呀！你不许这么说…唔…”

李东海的话被李赫宰的吻堵在嘴里，除了刚刚李赫宰凑上前给的早安吻，他们已经很久没有接吻了，如果不是李东海的手被绑着，他一定会搂紧李赫宰的脖子，不想放开他的小男友。

“赫…我好想你。”一吻毕了，李东海还轻咬了一下李赫宰的下唇，怎么看都有点勾引的意味，“把我解开好不好？我都答应你戴那些东西了。”

曾经的小野猫，现在被他调教得乖得不行，要说是只小奶猫也不为过，在床上被欺负得狠了就哼哼唧唧地蹭着他跟他撒娇，让李赫宰瞬间就心软了，连偶尔的惩罚也会放过他。

“好。”

伸手解开绑着李东海手的红丝带，却在下一秒红丝带遮住了李东海的眼睛，“老师，这样做会更有感觉吧。”

之前蒙眼做过的画面扑面而来，李赫宰也不用李东海亲口回答，因为他的下面已经硬了起来，他知道李东海喜欢。

“老师转过来趴着，把腰塌下去屁股翘起来，我要给猫猫戴猫尾巴了。”

双手解放的后果就是，李赫宰被打了，当然还想再打一下的时候李赫宰终于还是觉得作为dom要点面子，压着声音警告道：“老师，我本来想说我射两次就放过你，但你要是再打一次，我今天就多做一次。”

“你要觉得自己受得住，你就打吧。”

吓得李东海赶紧收回手，李赫宰的持久力他是清楚得不行，等他射两次以后自己已经不知道被那人折腾成什么样了，再让他多做一次，自己不是下不了床，他可能是会死在床上。

“自己趴好。”

“是，主人。”

一回来就欺负他，李东海心里把李赫宰骂了百八十次，身体却还是乖乖地照着那人的命令做。

李赫宰下床拿了润滑剂过来倒了一点在猫尾巴的肛塞上，然后又朝着李东海的后穴倒了一些，有些冰凉的液体刺激李东海的后穴下意识得收缩着，让李赫宰忍不住甩了一巴掌在那人的屁股上。

“老师，就这么想要吗？”

“啊——！想…想要主人…”

“想要什么？”

李赫宰就是有这种魔力，明明还什么也没有做，就已经能让李东海慢慢染上哭腔，然后求着他让他进来，“想要您插进来，里面…里面好痒……”

像是奖励李东海的诚实，李赫宰伸出一根手指轻轻按压了一下李东海的后穴，那里因为昨晚刚被跳蛋刺激过，现在也忍不住地直接把李赫宰的手指吞了一根进去。

李赫宰的手指在李东海的后穴里四处抠挖着，他太了解李东海的身体了，只是随意摸索了一下就能准确找到敏感点，李东海嘴里哼哼唧唧地喊着舒服，让李赫宰用手指快点操他。

但在床上，李赫宰的劣根性就会全都展露出来，指腹在李东海的敏感点上刺激了几下便抽了出来，刚刚才慢慢积累的快感突然断了，让李东海忍不住歪头向后看，可惜被红丝带蒙住了双眼什么也看不到，只是下意识地摇着屁股想让李赫宰再插进来操他，就算是手指也行。

李赫宰一巴掌打在了李东海的屁股上让他少发骚，然后把涂满了润滑剂的肛塞抵着后穴慢慢推进李东海的身体里。

有些长的尾巴因为李东海现在跪趴的姿势垂在腿间，整个人因为李赫宰刚刚几下指奸的动作细细颤抖着，脑袋上的猫耳朵也一抖一抖的，真的像只小猫被欺负狠了，连耳朵也忍不住抖。

“老师，小野猫，你现在真好看。”

“呜…不要这样叫我…我不是！”

李赫宰也没有想怎么欺负李东海，他太想他了，这么久没见了，他不想玩什么调教游戏，就想好好跟李东海做。把自己的衣服裤子都脱了以后，李赫宰搂着李东海的要把人从床上捞起来，两人换了一个位置让李东海坐在自己身上。

因为突然动作的变化，塞在后穴的猫尾巴肛塞被更推进去了一下，肛塞的尖头刚好蹭过敏感点，惹得李东海尖叫着仰起脖子，露出好看的脖颈，李赫宰忍不住凑上前咬住李东海的喉结，还伸出舌尖舔了舔，让李东海勾着李赫宰的脖子张着嘴求李赫宰不要这样。

“主人…想要主人…不要尾巴，要主人进来…”

李赫宰抱着李东海，舌头从喉结一路向下舔到了锁骨，然后含住了已经挺立起来的乳尖，手指还不老实地在李东海的后腰上打圈。

全身上下的敏感点都被那人一一照顾过，李东海无力地只能下巴抵在李赫宰肩上一阵一阵的喘气，还在那人耳边发出细微的呻吟，让李赫宰忍不住想要直接拔出尾巴操进去，把怀里这人操哭才好。

这么想着也这么做了，李赫宰一手搂着李东海的腰，一手把才塞进去不久的猫尾巴扯了出来，然后扶着自己的那根，一点一点埋进李东海的身体里。

“啊…赫…”

“老师，老师这里好紧啊，是不是太想我了，我才进来老师就咬着我不放了。”

李东海搂着李赫宰的脖子摇头，脑袋上的猫耳朵差点被甩了下来，李赫宰的那根埋在李东海身体里也不动作，只是一只手搂着那人的腰一只手扶上李东海的后脑勺，开口说着骚话：“猫猫别乱动，别把耳朵抖掉了，抖掉了我可要罚你了。”

李赫宰感觉自己在叫猫猫的时候，李东海的后穴把它咬的更紧了。歪头亲了亲李东海的耳尖，两只手扣紧李东海的腰就开始动作。因为骑乘的姿势，李赫宰每一次的动作都不是很大，只是拔出来一点就又操了回去。

但也因为这个姿势，晃动的时候李东海自身的重量向下，所以每一下都操到平时操不到的地方，舒服得李东海呻吟声也比平常大了不少。

李东海抱着李赫宰不停地颤抖，前几下还舒服得哼哼唧唧，后面就有些受不了了，蒙了眼睛以后身体更是敏感，李赫宰每一下都操过敏感点，让他受不住地双手拍打着李赫宰的背让他停下来。

“停…停一下主人…我受不了了…”

不但没停，还操得更深，伸手抓过李东海的手背在他身后，有些坏心眼的让那人抓不到什么，可怜兮兮双腿打着颤，前面硬挺的那根也没有人抚慰，难受的眼泪都出来了，浸湿了眼前的红丝带。

然后在下一秒便听到李赫宰魔鬼般的命令：“老师，不许射。”

有些崩溃的摇着头，本来就半个多月没做了，就算昨天那人用跳蛋让他高潮，也跟今天这人实实在在地埋在自己身体里不一样，他敏感的不行，可是那人却不让他射。

蒙着眼胡乱凑上前想要找李赫宰的唇，想亲吻一下自己的小男友让他放过自己，手被那人背在身后，弯下腰也不知道自己亲在什么地方，嘴里不停地跟李赫宰求饶，但因为李赫宰的动作求饶的话也说不清，断断续续的。

“老师，老师舒服吗？”

李东海现在就想让李赫宰放过他，李赫宰说什么他都胡乱地点头，问舒不舒服也点头，问想不想他也点头，问是不是很想射，点头的频率就更快了，猫耳朵随着李东海的动作前后晃动着，惹得李赫宰心里痒痒的。

“主人…求您了，让我射吧…我忍不住了…”

李赫宰掐着李东海的腰，两个人又换回了原来的位置。李东海大张着双腿接受着李赫宰一次比一次更重的入侵，猫耳朵在挣扎下掉了下来，李赫宰就故意停下来，慢条斯理地把猫耳朵捡起来再给李东海戴回去。

本就是在高潮边缘，现在那人又不给他，李东海躺在床上委屈得哭了出来，双腿想夹在李赫宰腰上让那人继续，可是腿软得怎么也挂不住，刚刚求着那人让他射的现在倒变成求着那人快点动。

李赫宰就在李东海精神崩溃的时候使坏，“老师想要啊？那得叫老公才行，叫老公就给你。”

这句话让昨晚的记忆瞬间涌入脑海里，李东海还记得昨晚那人远程操控着跳蛋，然后在他快要高潮的时候在电话那头叫他老婆。

“混…混蛋啊…我不叫……”

听了这话李赫宰不但不恼还勾着嘴角开始笑，刚刚停下的动作也开始慢慢挺着腰动作起来，只是动得极慢，而且每一下都故意绕开敏感点，把李东海折磨得比刚刚狠狠操他更难受。

所以说李东海这只小野猫现在才会这么乖，李赫宰总有各种办法把他制服，让他乖乖听话。

被磨得狠了，想要自己扭着屁股找吃的，被李赫宰掐着腰警告他不许动，然后嘴里还哄骗着那人说自己想听的话。

最终还是李东海败下阵来，手紧紧抱着李赫宰，有些崩溃的喊道：“老公…老公给我吧…让我射……呜呜…”

“好乖，这就给你，让老师射。”

说罢，李赫宰又开始狠狠挺腰，次次碾过敏感点，本来就在高潮边缘的人，被操了几下身体里变不受控制地喷出一大股水来，浇湿了李赫宰那根——他又被李赫宰操到后穴喷水了。

就这样还没完，李赫宰抽出来的动作让李东海后穴里的水流出来，然后又挺进去把一部分的水带回去，后穴湿漉漉的，真的发大水了。

伸手捏住李东海的乳尖，感受着身下的人止不住地颤抖，另一只手便摸到了李东海的那根，拇指坏心眼地绕着前面敏感的地方打圈，憋了好久没射的那根，一股一股地喷出了白色的精液。

前后一起高潮，李东海感觉自己要死在床上了，手推搡着李赫宰的胸让他放过自己。好在李赫宰也没有欺负他，扶着李东海的腰又抽插了几下便射在了李东海的身体里。

低下头轻轻亲吻着李东海的鼻尖，“海海，我好爱你。”

抖了好半天才缓过来的人伸手扯下了自己眼睛上的红丝带，适应了一会光亮才睁开眼睛，看着因为刚刚而同样红着脸的李赫宰，心跳就止不住加快。

“赫…我也爱你啊。”

吻住李东海的唇，李赫宰开口说道：“海海你知道吗？我回来的时候看到你躺在床上，就想把你绑在床上，把你绑在我床上，你就是我的了，所以忍不住找了红丝带绑着你。”

李东海知道李赫宰在跟他告白，但是小野猫偶尔也不是那么乖，“可这是我自己的床哦～不是你的床呀赫。”

“诶，老师…”

刚刚凶的很的小男友一下变回床下的小奶狗，把李东海可爱到了。

搂着李赫宰送上自己的唇，李东海开口说道：“不用绑着我，我早就是你的了。”

“海海…好喜欢你哦。”小奶狗用脑袋蹭着李东海撒娇呢，“那…我还想再做一次可以吗？”

“诶……你你你…你等等…李赫宰…！”

“停……停下啊…我受不了了…”

被丢在一旁的猫尾巴随着窗外吹进来的微风轻轻晃动着。也或许，是因为床上两人的动作而晃动。

FIN


End file.
